1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighted toys, and particularly to toys such as yo-yos and the like that move, vibrate or revolve in use such that a centrifugal switch will energize the lights only when the toy is in motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighted yo-yos with centrifugal switches are known in the prior art. There is an expired Testino U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,327. It has a single battery which is supported in the hollow axle of the yo-yo. There is a single lamp on each side of the yo-yo. There is a single-pole, double-throw, centrifugal switch which closes in a first position when the yo-yo turns in one direction to light the lamps. The switch closes in a second position when the yo-yo turns in the opposite direction to light the lamps. The switch mechanism and circuit conductors take up a large amount of the space within the yo-yo.
The Garoogian U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,979 shows a lighted yo-yo having a battery and a lamp on each side of the yo-yo. There is also a centrifugal switch with a U-shaped fixed contact member. This patent has three modifications of the centrifugal switch. This yo-yo has a solid axle.
The Yagjian U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,344 also shows a lighted yo-yo with a battery and a lamp on each side of the yo-yo. Each lamp is supported on the free end of a cantilever spring that serves as a centrifugal switch member. Each shell of the yo-yo has a plurality of pins for supporting the electrical conductors with respect to the battery and to the lamp.
Another lighted yo-yo design of minimum parts is shown in the Sanchez U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,114 which also has a battery and lamp on each side of the yo-yo. One conductive strip from the battery cooperates with the base of the lamp to serve as a centrifugal switch.